There you’ll be
by ggirl72
Summary: Catherine has some shocking news for Gil


****

JUST A LITTLE SONG FIC.

I Don't own anything, even the song by Faith Hill "There you'll be"

Anyway here it goes. And Reviews would be greatly appreciated

TITLE: There You'll Be

Catherine walked slowly toward Gil Grissom's front door. Looking at her watch yet again she let out a small sigh and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"This is stupid" she whispered, "Gil is your best friend why would he want to be anything more and ruin that, Just tell him about the new job, no big deal Why would he want to hold you back, it's not like he is in love with you and wants you to stay. He will be happy for you no matter what"

She peered up into the night sky " maybe this is a mistake" she thought to herself as she turned and began walking back to her tahoe.

"Catherine?" Gil pulled up in the driveway and got out. " What are you doing here" he paused and saw she had been crying, " what's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered " wait, where were you?" she questioned, knowing it was his night off and on his nights off he usually stayed home and conquered yet another crossword puzzle.

"Ah, I was out with a"

"A girl?" Catherine cut him off

"A friend, and yes she is very much a girl"

"Oh" Catherine clearly showed a level of disappointment in her comment

"Why" Gil asked confused " wait what are you doing here it's nearly midnight?"

"Uh nothing, it does not matter now.. Maybe I should go" she turned and ran back to her vehicle.

"Catherine wait" he called as he went after her " seriously tell me what's wrong"

"I got offered a job " she whispered to herself " and I was considering, I was thinking I might take it."

Gil stood in shock " oh" he said with pure disappointment "well if that's what you want, did you come here to ask for recommendation?" he snapped

"Gil" she paused giving him a hurt look " that's not fair"

"Well what do you want me to say? That I am happy you want to leave, Vegas, the nightshift, me?"

"I never said I.."

Gil cut her off " were best friends, when were you going to tell me you were leaving the lab and the nightshift?"

I never made the decision yet Gil calm down" she protested trying to calm him "we are still best friends no matter where I work, it's just, it was just an offer, and I don't have to take it, I.."

Gil shook his head before she could finish and stormed into his townhouse, slamming the door behind him.

"I never said I was leaving Vegas," she whispered as she turned and climbed into her tahoe and drove home.

Gil threw himself down on his sofa. " Dammit" he yelled throwing his crossword book across the room. " How could she?"

Damn you Gil, Damn you," she yelled as she drove her tahoe home " how could you?" she whispered as she wiped the tears.

The rest of the night for both of the csi's was sleepless both had come down with some type of guilt insomnia.

Gil sat on the sofa for most of the time starring at the wall like he had just lost his best friend, and to him he had, that's what it felt like anyway.

Catherine lie in her bed and stared at the red digits of her alarm clock until the sun came up and then got out of bed to get her daughter ready for school.

By the afternoon neither of them were up to facing the other at work. Catherine certainly did not want to talk to him, not after he slammed the door and left her out on his front lawn.

And Gil was not to keen on seeing her either, he was supposed to be her best friend and she kept this secret from him. How long had she known? He wondered as he drove to csi headquarters. "How long?"

Gil was first of the two to arrive and he sat in his office and waited until shift would officially begin.

Catherine sat in the break room, normally she would go sit with him and keep him company, it was their "before work time" to chat about Lindsey and what was new in the Willows' house. But not tonight.

Brass waltzed into Gil's office and frowned " why the glum and miserable face" he asked

Gil looked up " huh?"

"You should be happy, celebrating, willows was offered a promotion to dayshift supervisor, that's great" he paused "you're not happy for her?"

He sat down across from Gil

"Well did you really want her to follow you around forever, she could do your job just as well, hell we both know she could do Ecklie's 100 better"

Gil shook his head in confusion " you mean she's not leaving Vegas?"

Brass made a face "you didn't get much sleep last night id you?"

Gil shook his head no

"Well it shows, so don't drive for very long" he chuckled and walked out.

"Oh no" Gil whispered, "she's not leaving Vegas" he paused " and I was such a jerk"

Gil jumped from behind his desk and ran down the hall to the break room.

"Catherine" he called "I'm so sorry" he said as he ran to her side " I thought.. You just"

Catherine who was sitting in the break room listening to the radio looked up at him

"It's fine you know, I should have told you"

"No" Gil began " I should.." he was cut off when Catherine shushed him

"Listen to this song" she whispered as Faith Hill's "There You'll be" began to fill the silent break room.

****

When I think back on these times

And the dreams We left behind

I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

When I look back On these days

But Cath" he began again 

Catherine shook her head "Gil Grissom would you just shut up for like one second" she smiled " I am trying to tell you how I feel" she paused "well the song is telling you but just let it go"

**I'll look and see your face**

**You were right there for me**

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky**

**In my heart There always be a place For you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part Of you with me**

**And everywhere I am There you'll be**

**Well you showed me How it feels**

**To feel the sky Within my reach**

**And I always Will remember all The strength you Gave to me**

**Your love made me Make it through**

**I owe so much to you**

**You were right there for me**

Gil grabbed Catherine's hand " I was selfish and I thought about how you leaving would effect me, and not how it would effect you."

Cath smiled "it's okay"

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky**

**In my heart There always be a place For you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part Of you with me**

**And everywhere I am There you'll be**

**'Cause I always saw in you My light, my strength**

**And I want to thank you Now for all the ways**

**You were right there for me**

**You were right there for me**

**For always**

"no, it's not okay, all I could think about was how much I loved you and wanted you here, I never took the time to listen… I just" he paused when a tear fell from her eye.

"You love me?" she whispered

She leaned in and kissed him

"Why didn't you say so" she kissed him again "I love you too"

**In my dreams**

**I'll always see you soar Above the sky**

**In my heart There always be a place For you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part Of you with me**

**And everywhere I am There you'll be**

**There you'll be**

Gil pulled away " I guess the thought of losing you was so powerful, I just let my head do the talking in stead of my heart."

Catherine rested her hands on each side of his face " I won't take Ecklie's job if you don't want me to, and you don't have to worry Gil, because I wouldn't dream of leaving you, you heard the song "everywhere I am" she paused and hugged him " there you'll be"


End file.
